Hacknet
by LoneFallenAngel
Summary: Serna was just a loner in her high school. She was bullied, and only had one true friend. But that would change one night. Guide: Italics are thoughts. (Thanks to AXISDEADMAN /id/AXDZMAN] for premission for the cover image!) Update: 11/21/17: So I haven't logged in for a long time, and I haven't made a new fanfic or update for it. Idk if I want to yet, so well see.
1. Hacknet?

" _Sometimes I think of myself saving the world from something that no one else other than me can stop."_

I thought this to myself as I walked to school. It was a cold, overcast morning in early december and it was starting to rain. I was wishing that I was homeschooled like some kids across the world, but where I live homeschooling is illegal, I was forced to go to high school. When I go to school, I am a loner, an outcast, someone who is bullied all the time. I wish that I could just, do something that can save me from what I am.

When I got to school, I just hid my eyes with my bangs, even though they were too short to be considered bangs. I could hear people whisper about me as I walked to my homeroom, 'Modern Tech'.

"Hey slut. How's your crap life?" I was told this by Kelly, the school bully.

"How's life with that brown hair slut?" She calls every girl a slut.

"My hair was always milk-chocolate brown." I replied back.

"Oh, maybe that's why your eyes look like shit brown." Kelly said back.

"There the same color as my hair dammit." Kelly was always rude to me since the 4th grade.

"Listen here Serna!" She calls people there name when she is giving a threat. "You may have good grades, but your looks won't get you anything."

I don't care about her threats. She's just 5' 6" when i'm 6' 3". She is near obesity, when i'm often said to have a petite body. The only thing that she has going for her is her breasts. I'm not sure how she has double D's when mine are still A size. I'm guessing that she had surgery at over summer, as they were only c sized at the end of the last school year. After that I went to homeroom to try to get past the day.

When I sat in my seat, my friend Fallen sat in his set next to mine. We knew eachother since the 7th grade and we are still close friends. The only thing I want to know from him is why his nickname is 'Fallen'. I have asked him multiple time before, but he never talks about it.

"Hey Serna, how's life been for ya?" Fallen asked me

"Fine, I guess. My life was just the same over and over again, go to school, go to my job, go to my apartment, and repeat." I said. I don't do much in my free time.

"Same I see? You should try to find something else to do." Fallen said

"What is there for me to do? My parents are dead, I need my job so I can have some luxuries." My parents died in an accident when I was six. I had someone from the foster system watch my till I was seventeen. Then I got my own apartment New Sacramento, I got a job so that I can have some money to buy luxuries like a tv and a computer.

"Serna, Mr. Vetter is coming. Get your notebook out." Fallen told me. I did it quickly as Mr. Vetter likes it when students have their notebooks out.

"Good morning students." Said Mr. Vetter.

"Good morning Mr. Vetter!" Said the whole class all at one.

"Nice to see you from yesterday. Can someone tell me the answer to the question I asked yesterday before the bell rang?" Mr. Vetter expected us to remember what he taught us the day before. Me and Fallen knew the answer to this and we both raised our hands.

"Fallen and Serna, what was the name of that act?" Asked Mr. Vetter.

"The Computer Fraud and Abuse Act of 1986!" We both said at once.

"Very good you two, now what year did our country create a law similar to the CFAA?" Mr. Vetter asked us. He likes it when students add more information on something related to what is being talking about in class.

"The Socialist Republic of California created the Computer Hacking and Tampering Act in 2024." Me and Fallen studies this class the most so we can know events like this on the fly.

"Well done, both of you! Fallen and Serna I-" The PA system cut off Mr. Vetter.

"Will Serna Mesic please come to Miss. Lara's office." Said the PA's A.I.

"Well Serna, i'll see you later in the day." Mr. Vetter said.

"Mr. Vetter, I can get Serna our homework and notes after school." Said Fallen. He is the most kind to me that anyone else I know.

"Thank you for offering help, but it doesn't take long for Serna to come back." Mr. Vetter said before turning back to his computer.

I left the classroom to go Miss. Lara, the school's counselor. She was like Fallen in that she was kind to me, but the one thing about her is that she was the mother of Kelly. She and her husband got divorced before they came from what's left of the United States, and by chance she and her husband came to the same city. I personally find that, odd, but I set that aside when I got to her office.

"Hey Serna, just doing a progress report for this month." Miss. Lara said. When my parents died, I had a monthly progress report to check my mental state.

"Ok, i'm fine if you are wondering." I said back to her.

"Thanks for letting me know. I just need to ask a few questions." Miss. Lara and my previous counselors always did this.

"Is your life at home decent?" I was asked.

"Yes it's good. Nice apartment, good food, and i'm trying to save up for a gaming computer with Hexnik OS on it." I told her.

"Good, do you have friends?" I was asked my Miss. Lara.

"Yes, most are from online games I play, and I still got Fallen." I told her.

"Ok, last question, what do you think about others who aren't your friend?" Miss. Lara asked.

"Can I skip this one? You know I hate this question." I said

"I wish I could but I have to get an answer by law, you know that too." Miss. Lara told me.

"Fine. Lets just say, it's not the best of me to other people." I told her.

"Even though that was a vague response, you're done and you can go back to class." Miss Lara said.

"Ok, see ya next month." I told her.

I walked back to Mr. Vetter's class and got back into my seat and asked Fallen what did I miss. I only missed some information on the events that lead up to the creation of the CFAA. After that I went through my other classes, 'World History' then 'AP Calculus II' then me and Fallen went to lunch.

"Hey Serna, what are we learning in world history?" Fallen Asked me. No one sat at the table where we sit so we can talk to ourselves.

"We're starting to learn about the re-rise of communism in Russia." I told him.

"Thanks for the- oh fuck. Serna." When Fallen stop saying thanks, I knew something was wrong. I looked where Fallen was staring it, and we saw Kelly and some of her friends coming to the table.

"Serna and Fallen sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Kelly said that when she sat down at the table.

"Fuck off with your happy ass attitude" Said Fallen. Both me and Fallen hated Kelly.

"Wow getting some hostility, I don't want it, fag." Kelly said to Fallen.

"When was the last time you shown someone some form of respect?" Fallen asked Kelly.

"When was the last time you haven't been playing Cards Against Humanity?" Kelly asked Fallen.

"Um… ya, i'm not, gonna answer that." Fallen said.

"You can't give a honest answer? Wow someone here is just fucked up." Kelly said.

"I just came here to let you know about the christmas dance on the 25th. Not that you lovebirds are going." Kelly told us that to try to see if me or Fallen say something. Both of us didn't say a thing to her.

"Well, see ya never!" Kelly said before walking off.

"I hate her, I hate her so much." Fallen said.

The bell rang and we went to our final period of foreign language. After that school ended at round 1 PM.

I was planning to walk to my job but Fallen offered to drive me there in his car.

"Serna! You want me to drive you to your job?" Fallen offered me this everyday since the 10th grade.

"Sure, you know where to take me though?" I often take his offers, but I still have to direct him to the right road.

"Yes, I got a GPS last week and it works great. I have your job built in it." Fallen said. "Hop in."

I got into his car and we started to drive to my job. I turned on the radio news as we drove there on the freeway.

"It's december 4th 2065 on KWTF, The former United States is still in a state of anarchy after the recent fall of the government just 4 years ago. What's left is nothing but warring factions trying to control what's left. Reports say there are about 500 factions in roughly one million square miles of ruin. Some of the BRICS nations like South Africa and Russia is trying to take control of cities like New York and Washington D.C. Though not much progress have been made because of high resistance in those areas. It's 1:20 at KWTF. This just in, infamous hacker who goes by the name of 'Bit' was found dead in what detectives think was his home, The house was being repossessed by the government for not being paid in several months. That's when government agents found the body badly decomposed, believing he was killed a few weeks ago. A computer was found in his house but the hard drive was found destroyed in the microwave, making it impossible to know what the hacker was planning to do, but it was believed that he was planning a DDoS attack on computer systems that belonged to government workers. That's all we know so far."

"Hey, Serna, can I put on the music station?" Fallen asked me. He looked a bit odd, nervous after the mention of Bit being found dead.

"Sure" I told him. I wanted to ask him about why he was nervous, but I chose not to because I know he wouldn't answer the question.

When we got to my job in downtown, I thanked Fallen for the ride, and went to my job as a virus signature reader for Oxton anti-virus. I worked there from 2 to around 7, after that I went home for dinner. When I got home I just reheated some leftovers that I had from yesterday. After that I went to bed, but then things changed for me later in the night.

I was awoken by my PC computer turning on, the odd thing is that I didn't boot it and it was about 2 AM. I was the boot screen, but then it started to glitch and it got the blue screen of death, but then the screen went black and some verbose text started to go down on the screen. I went over to the computer to see what was going on, when I got to the screen, it started to load some kind of 3D picture.

" _What the fuck?"_ I thought to myself.

Then some text started to show onto the screen.

' **14 DAY TIMER EXPIRED: INITIALIZING FAILSAFE.**

 **Hi.**

…

 **This is strange… stranger that i expected**

 **I guess i'm supposed to write this in past tense, though I hardly feel like admitting that it's over.**

 **My name is Bit, and if you are reading this, i'm already dead.'**

" _What?"_ I thought to myself. How was a dead hacker talking to me like this? A better question is why me?

It when told me that I was at risk and I needed to do what it says to do. It told me that I needed to connect to a server that was connected to me PC. I did that and then it said I had to run something called 'nmap' when I did that it brought up all of the ports that the computer had, it told me to run an .exe callen 'PortHack'. When I did it unlocked the computer and gave me admin. I looked around in the system to see if there was anything that looked interesting, when I found nothing, I was told to delete my log files and disconnect, when I finished that, it said that I have completed and to wait for an E-mail. Then I realised what I did a bit too late.

" _Did I just hack a system?"_ I thought to myself.


	2. Entropy

Then I got the E-mail, when I opened it I got a message from Bit.

' **Hi.**

 **I don't know you, and I'm sad to say that I never will, but if you're reading this it means you might be the only person that can make things right.**

 **Right now I'm trapped. There's no way out, and not enough time, and I need your help.**

 **But there's something you need to take care of first - the faster the better.**

 **HacknetOS wasn't meant to be released as it is now - after a while an automated tracker will activate itself - we can't let that happen.**

 **Connect to your own node (It should be green on your netMap), then find and delete "Security Tracker".**

 **When you're done, just reply to this email**

 **Hurry!'**

When I finished reading the E-mail, I went to my computer, gone into the files and found 'Security Tracker '. When I completed that I replied to Bit's E-mail, and seconds later I got a reply back.

' **Great - that should keep you safe for now! At least from your own computer…**

 **Before we start, you're going to need a few more things - porthack alone just isn't going to cut it on most modern computers you'll find… Not the ones with anything worth looking at anyways.**

 **You should start by checking up on a friend of mine - he goes by "Viper" - Awful, I know. He's… honestly not the brightest crayon in the box, but he always seems to get a hold of useful code.**

 **You should have no trouble getting into his files - finding something useful might be a bit more of a challenge.**

 **You can for the most part ignore the 'generic' files - stuff that gets logged, or saved by a program; IRC Logs and the stuff like. Custom named things like .exe files are what you want to look out for.**

 **Download any files you can use using the command "scp".**

 **Good luck, reply again when you're done!'**

There was a IP linked onto the E-mail. It said 'Viper-Battlestation'. I connected to it and ran porthack on it and I got into the files. The only file I found was 'SSHCrack '. I downloaded that file and I replied back to the E-mail. When I got the new E-mail, it told me that SSHcrack was a port opener for port 22. Bit also asked me to hack one of his old server. When I hacked it, I found nothing and replied back to him. This new request was odd in a way, he asked me to delete some log files he left on someone's PC, but when I when to delete them, they said ' **[IP_MASKED]'**. I found that odd, why would you need log files deleted when they hide you IP? After that I got a new email about this hacker group called 'Entropy' and that they are accepting members, I was told that they have proxies and that I need to use shells to bypass them. When I bypassed the proxy and hacked the system, I only found one file on it. When I read it it said to download it to began the test trial. When I downloaded the file, I got no mail. After awhile I shut down Hacknet and went to bed as I had work tomorrow and to do homework on sunday.

When monday came around I took a ride with Fallen to school.

"How was your weekend Serna?" Fallen asked me

"Good, I just did work and finished my Calculus homework." I said. I didn't talk about Hacknet to Fallen as I knew he wouldn't know anything about it.

When we got to school we went through our classes and learned that the last day before christmas break we were going to have a minimum day. After 4th period Fallen took me to my job, and after that I went back to my apartment and checked on any E-mails from Entropy.

I got one, when I opened it it said I had to hack a side called 'Slashbot News' and delete a config file for the site. When I got onto the site I could see that Slashbot wasn't happy on Entropy. So when I hacked it I deleted the config file and the site crashed. I told Entropy what i've done. Then I got an new E-mail from them, I was accepted into Entropy. When I went onto the server they gave me, I found another port opener, FTPBounce. This one was for port 21, making it easier to hack more complex systems. When I told them that I got the port opener, they sent me the IP to their contract hub. When I got on the hub, there was only a few jobs on there. I took about one a day and got the port opener for port 25, SMTPoverFlow.


	3. Naix

When I went to accept a mission on thursday, it said that I had to complete a mission, but I had no active missions. When I checked my E-mail, I had a new mission that another hacker callen 'Naix' was to have internal data he stole deleted. The IP in the E-mail was just a proxy node, but I went ahead and started to hack it, but when I started to hack the system I had a timer on my screen say ' **TRACE:100.00'**. Meaning that I had to hack the server, delete the data and my logs before the timer hits 0. I managed to hack in and delete my files, but I got an E-mail from him.

' **Seriously?**

 **You think you can just fuck with my stuff and leave without consequences? Did you think I wouldn't notice?**

 **Did you think I wouldn't FIND you!?**

 **You're a pathetic scrit kiddie, you couldn't hack a fucking honeypot without your precious buttons and scrollbars.**

 **Say goodbye to your x-server, idiot.**

 **Naix'**

When I finished reading that E-mail, my computer warned me that my computer was being hacked. I went into the log files to find the IP he was attacking from, but he crashed my computer before I could connect to his computer. I got a blue screen of death but it was different that a windows death screen.

' ***** STOP: 0x000000050 (0x8872A990, 0x00000001, 0x804F35D7, 0x00000000)**

 **A problem has been detected and HackNetOS has been shut down to prevent damage**

 **to your computer.**

 **KERNEL_MEMORY_CORRUPTION**

 **If this is the first time you've seen this Stop error screen,**

 **restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:**

 **Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed.**

 **If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer**

 **for any HackNetOS updates you might need.**

 **If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software.**

 **Disable BIOS memory options such as caching or shadowing.**

 **If you need to use Safe Mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer,**

 **press F8 to select Advanced Startup options, and then select Safe Mode.**

 **Technical information:**

 ***** STOP: 0x000000050 (0x8872A990, 0x00000001, 0x804F35D7, 0x00000000)**

 ***** - Address ED80AC55 base at ED88F000, Date Stamp 3dcb24d0**

 **Beginning dump of physical memory**

 **Physical memory dump complete.**

 **Contact your system administrator or technical support group for further**

 **Assistance.'**

When the computer was rebooting, it was normal until it got my my x-server. Naix deleted my x-server, forcing me to use terminal mode without a display, I went into my /log folder to find the IP that Naxi hacked me from, I hacked that IP and stole his x-server to use, but while I was in the server, I found the port opener for port 80, WebServerWorm. After I got a x-server back, I rebooted my system to get back the display. It booted up properly this time. I went on to hack his computer and this time I deleted his x-server. When I did a few minutes later he sent me an E-mail.

Apparently he wants me to do a test for him, hack Nortron's website and place the word "DICKS" in it. I did what he said because I do agree with him, Nortron is shit and Nortron might like DICKS on their website! So I hacked the site and added 'DICKS' to the site. When he found out, he was happy that I did it and he said we was laughing hard. Then he asked me to just try to see if I can get admin on their internal services server, mail server, and the mainframe. I did that and told him that I got admin. When I did, he told me that he talked to some people and I was in a new group called /el. He got my IP whitelisted so I can openly get onto the board.


	4. el

I just looked at /el for a bit, there were some forums on different subjects. After that I went to sleep for friday. When I meet Fallen in homeroom he seemed odd and nervous. More that when when he heard the news on Bit.

"Serna, when it's lunch, meet me at our table and I need to talk to you in private." Fallen said to me in a panic.

"Ok. But.. what is this about?" I asked Fallen

"Later." Fallen said.

When lunch came around I went to talk to Fallen, but he wanted to talk outside in the field.

"Fallen, i'm here, what did you need?" I asked him

"Serna, follow me." Fallen said nervously.

I followed Fallen to the field where we walked around the track.

"Serna, what the fuck were you thinking? Better yet, how did you get your hands on Hacknet?" Fallen asked me.

"You know about Hacknet?" I asked him

"Yes, there's a lot you don't know about me Serna, a lot. Can you please tell me how you got Hacknet at least?" Fallen asked me.

"I got after Bit's 14 day timer expired." I told him.

"This is not good, Serna, when you get home, do the trials at the top of /el and the hack challenge, I need to get you into CSEC." Fallen said to me.

"Wait, were you one of the people who let me join /el? From Naix?" I asked

"Yes Serna, I was one of the people who let you join /el." Fallen amited.

"Just go do those two trials, I need something to show that you can join CSEC." Fallen told me.

When I got home I went onto /el and started the trials. When I hacked the first trial, It had four more trials four more trials that were different paths. The trial of patience, the trial of haste, the trial of diligence, and the trial of focus.

I started on the trial of patience, I had to run nineteen shells just to make it go fast, when I finished that I went onto the trial of haste, this one had a fast trace timer, I was lucky to get past it without the timer dropping to 0. After that there was the trial of diligence, the only hard thing about it was that it had a firewall. I got past that and found something called the 'Tail of Diligence'.

Like the first diligence trial, it was easy, not even a trace timer. When I finished that I got to the final one, the trial of focus. When I started to hack it, there was a proxy and a firewall that I had to get past before the trace timer got to 0. I managed to get into the server barely because the analyze of the firewall was very slow.

When I completed the trials, I read the files that the servers had and I connected to the IP that they created, all I found was a note and the port opener for port 1433, SQLBufferOverflow.

After I completed that, I went onto the last mission Fallen told me to do, I had to hack a new hard drive that was said to be secure. Well it wasn't secure and the trace was one of the slowest i've seen, but went on and I deleted the file that was on it.

When I disconnected from the drive I got an E-mail from an unknown sender.

' **You've been noticed. Your skills and achievements here are not insignificant.**

 **You deserve a better class of company. You will be contacted shortly.**

 **Proceed.'**

When I finished that E-mail i got another E-mail. It was from CSEC.


	5. CSEC

The mission that I had to do to join CSEC was a mixture of odd, and strange. The mission was to hack 'Colonel's Food Corner' and steal the 11 secret herbs and spices and upload them to the CSEC public drop server.

I connected to the CFC website and hacked it and scanned the network to find more servers, I found one, but before I went onto the next server, I changed the text on the site to "Everyone Loves Weak Security!".

When I went onto the next server, I checked the system for the file or files, but nothing! I only found out that the seasoning was given to CFC stores in unmarked plastic bags. I scanned the network to find out that the read documents that had the herbs and spices were on another server with more security. After I hacked the server I looked around the files and I found the secret herbs and spices respect, it was in two files so I had to download both of them and upload both of them to the CSEC server.

When I uploaded the two files, I got an E-mail saying that I got into CSEC and they had some files on their assets server for me. There was only three on the server, two were port openers that I already had, and the other was an odd file, it was called 'Sequencer'. When I tried to start it up, it only said ' **LINK UNAVAILABLE'**. I found that odd that there was an exe file that couldn't work yet, but I keeped it just incase.

On monday, I talked to Fallen about CSEC during lunch on the track.

"Fallen, I got into CSEC." I said

"Nice Serna, I hope you are good at it." Fallen said to me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something, Kelly got into a car wreck and is in critical condition in the hospital." Fallen said, he seemed happy when he said it.

"I knew karma would get up to her one day." I said.

"I know, but back to CSEC, you should try to do a few jobs a day on there before the christmas break." Fallen told me.

"I was planning to do that myself actually. Maybe we can work together." I said

"Sure, but we need to be at your place." Fallen said.

"Fine. You drive me to my house." I said.

"Ok then, i'll wait for you." Fallen said before the bell rang.

When school ended me and Fallen drove to my apartment to start on CSEC missions. Fallen only brought his laptop to use.

"Fallen you got what you need?" I asked him.

"Yes, my laptop is my only computer with Hacknet on it." He said

"While yours boots up, i'm gonna start a mission." I said

"Ok, but mine shouldn't take long." Fallen said.

I opened the CSEC hub and started a mission, I was told to connect to an odd server and see what was on it.

"I'm starting a mission Fallen." I told him.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked.

"To check out this server called 'CCC Hacksquad Filedump'" I told him.

"Serna get off of that server now!" Fallen yelled.

"Why?" As I said that I pressed the enter key to start SSHcrack and a trace timer went down so fast I couldn't react to it.

When the timer hit 0 my screen turned red and had a warning screen.

' **WARNING**

 **COMPLETED TRACE DETECTED : EMERGENCY RECOVERY MODE ACTIVE**

 **Unsyndicated foreign connection detected during active trace**

 **:: Emergency recovery mode activated**

 **Automated screening procedure will divert incoming connections temporarily.**

 **This window is a final opportunity to regain anonymity.**

 **As your current IP address is know, it must be changed -**

 **This can only be done on your currently active ISP's routing server**

 **You local IP and ISP's IP will show on the bottom left corner of the screen after you click 'Begin'**

 **Failure to complete this while active diversion holds will result in complete and permanent loss of data - THIS IS NOT REPEATABLE AND CANNOT BE DELAYED'**

"Serna, this is why you don't hack some server!" Fallen yelled.

"I'm sorry." I said

"I know you weren't trying. Just let me deal with this." Fallen said. "Watch me to know what to do if it happens to you"

I saw Fallen click the 'Begin' button, it went into a screen saying ' **Initializing Failsafe'**. After that my screen came back but a red bar was coming down on the screen.

"Fallen what does that red mean?" I asked him.

While Fallen was connecting to ISP he told me. "If it gets to the bottom of your screen, game over."

Fallen quickly typed in the commands to hack ISP and got my IP changed.

"Thanks Fallen." I said.

"No problem, but Serna, be careful. When you computer boots up, tell that person to not hack it." he said.

My computer booted up and I sent the E-mail to him. I was now available to do more jobs on CSEC.

I started another mission with Fallen to remove a fake death rom record. After that me and Fallen stopped and we took two jobs a day. On thursday when me and Fallen completed more missions, I got an email saying I was flagged for a critical contract, 'Project Junebug'.


	6. Project Junebug (Serna's perspective)

"Hey Fallen, whats project junebug?" I asked.

"A request of mine" He said.

"But you are a hacker, can't you do it on your own?" I asked.

"This is at the request of my grandpa. The hospital is keeping him on life on life support when he has asked me several times to find a way to help him die. But he wants me to talk to him before he dies. Serna, I ask you to do this mission for me, please." Fallen explained.

"Ok, i'll do the mission for you" I said.

"Thank you, i'll go to him, you start the mission." Fallen said.

When Fallen left, I started the mission I just had to find a port opener for port 104, find a new file that would change his heartbeat, and I would be done. So I hacked the hospital and got ahold of his medical record. I found his pacemaker's IP and a IP to a medical site. I scanned the network and found a asset server for the medical site. On there I found KBT_PortTest, the port opener for port 104. I then connected to another server that had dll files that were compatible with his pace maker. I hacked the server and downloaded a file called 'PacemakerFirmwear_Cycle_test'. I went onto the pacemaker and uploaded the file onto it. Then I logged on as the eadmin of the pacemaker and updated it to the test pacemaker. I then saw his heart beat go out of control and then stop for good. But before I left I saw another pacemaker, it was for Kelly. So I decided to do something that was unorthodox.


	7. Project Junebug (Fallen's perspective)

After I told Serna about junebug I went to see my grandpa at the hospital. It was a bit of a long walk because the elevators are for medical reasons or disabled people can use them. I walked up the stairs to the 5th floor where I talked to my grandpa.

"Grandpa." I said softly

"Adis, did you find someone who is going to help me?" He asked

"Yes, by now I think she should have a file that can let you die." I said in his ear to make sure no one heard it.

"Thank you Adis, you were a good boy." This was his last words before his heart beat started to to crazy. Medical nurses tried to start his heart up but it was no use.

When I was starting to leave I was another pair of nurses go into another room quickly. When I went to peek into that room, I was Kelly in the hospital bed and her friends starting to cry. When I looked up onto the pacemaker, I saw the same pattern that was on grandpa's pacemaker. This means Serna hacked Kelly's pacemaker and updated the file that make the same happen to grandpa. Serna murdered Kelly.


	8. Project Junebug (Aftermath)

I was waiting for Fallen to get back to my apartment after I completed his request, I was most happy that I killed the person who bullied me for most of my life.

"Serna, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Fallen yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I was hoping he didn't see Kelly at the hospital, but I was wrong.

"I know what you did to Kelly, you were the only one with that file for the pacemaker. Why did you do that to her?" Fallen asked

"Kelly bullied me most of my life, I put all of that to an end." I said.

"But with murder? Serna that isn't you." Fallen said.

"I can't be friends with someone who murders people, i'm sorry Serna, but i'm leaving" Fallen said.

"Fallen wait.." I said, but Fallen just keep moving away.

"Fallen!" I yelled.

When he wouldn't stop, I ran up and grabbed his legs.

"Fallen, i'm sorry, please, don't leave me. You're the only friend i'll ever have." I said.

"Serna… If i stay, will you never do that again?" Fallen asked.

"Yes." I said.

I got up and hugged Fallen for staying with me.

"Thank you Fallen" I said.

Fallen a bit confused why I was hugging him only said one this "Um… ok."

After I let go of him we both got an E-mail from someone called 'V'

"You know who V is Fallen?" I asked.

"He's one of Bit's friends" He said.

The E-mail said they wanted us to get a file called 'TraceKill' and to decrypt it for our own use. When me and Fallen completed that, we replied back and he sent us a mission, to hack a company called 'EnTech'.


	9. EnTech & PorthackHeart

"Hey Serna, you know what 'EnTech' is?" Fallen asked me.

"An company that makes anti-viruses, not sure how they got so powerful." I said "My E-mail has the IP to there web server. Does yours?" I asked him.

"Yes, I think we both have to look around the servers." Fallen said.

Me and Fallen connected to the web server to start to hack into it to see what we could find in it.

"This is strong security for a web server, you think we should scan their network?" I asked.

"Probably, they must be hiding something if a web server has that much security." Fallen said.

When me and Fallen started to hack into the server, this one was odd because it had a fast trace timer. We managed to hack the server and scanned the network and found three more servers. When we tried to connect the the Zeus server, we got something odd.

"Um.. what is an invioabilty error Fallen?" I asked.

"The fuck is that?" Fallen asked.

"I don't know, this server says ' **INVIOABILTY DETECTED'** on it, you know what it is?" I asked.

"Let's just try to hack it." Fallen said.

When me and Fallen started to hack Zeus we unlocked all of the ports but something was wrong.

"What?" I said. "I unlocked all of the ports, and disabled the proxy and firewall, but it says i still need to open more ports."

"Serna, what is up with the ports?" Fallen said.

I looked to where Fallen was pointing at, I could see that the port number was just random text.

"We can't hack these type of servers Serna. We got to look for another open server." Fallen said.

"There is only one server that can be hacked, 'EnWorkstationCore', but it's odd, it only has one port." I said.

"Well then hack it." Fallen said.

When I started to hack it a trace timer started and it was going down fast. When I hacked the server I quickly turned on TraceKill with less that a second left on the timer. When I scanned the network I found five more servers, only one of them didn't have the error on them.

"This is going to be hard, only one of the servers can be hacked, I don't know what information I can get from it." I said

When I hacked it and got into the file system, the only thing that I found to be useful was two files called 'Prometheus' and 'StoreServIPs'.

"Fallen, I found some files, they have IP's to more servers." I said. "One of them has a password to something. The other some IPs to more servers."

"Wait. That password was for a server called Prometheus." I said.

"Why would a company be a fucking retarded jackass and put a password onto a server?' Fallen said.

"I don't know, but I got into the server, there is nothing on it though." I said.

"Wait, do you have a exe called EOSScanner?" Fallen asked.

"I do but i never used it." I said.

"Use it now to see if they have any paired EOS phones." Fallen said.

When I did that I got two phones on the scan and started to hack one of them.

"Fallen, I found a E-mail account of someone that is for entech, should I go onto their mail server and see what's in it?" I asked

"Yes, we need to find what we can use." Fallen said.

I opened the account and found the password for Romulus, the other server that was a twin to Prometheus.

"Fallen, I found the password to Romulus. " I said

"Good, what's in that server?" Fallen asked.

"All I see is an IP to a contractor server and the password for that." I said.

"Send that password to V Serna." Fallen said.

When I send the password I got an E-mail saying that I had to open a dec file from Bit called 'heart'. When I got the file I decrypted it and me and Fallen started to read it.

' **I'm writing this in faith that I told you this password - that you're the person that I hope you are. And because it's all I have to work with right now. Thank you for looking so far. It seems a lot to ask for that anyone will read this, but I guess I'm doing a lot of that lately. To business then - If you are actually here then, well, that's already my worst case, and I have some hard requests to me. You must've run into the fales on what EnTech's been up to - and I hope you feel the way I do about it. You've seen how good EnSec is already - incredibly so, and once it's polished up, I wonder how much of the freedom we have now will slip away. This is.. Mabey actually fine. I'm fine with that, and on a lot of levels, I respect them trying to fix security and want it to work, even if it cripples what I'm best at. But not like this. The Hacknet project is the problem. It's great to make good security, it's even kind of ok to hold a lot of control over it and it's usage. But breaking everything EXCEPT what you've made isn't. Before I knew it, I'd contributed too much to Hacknet - It was an incredible project, fun and challenging and they just threw resources at it endlessly - amazing to work on. And I made something incredible. It's callen "Porthack" - basically a sum of my knowledge and skill - it opens doors just about anywhere. I got curious after a while, and broke into the mainframe, and put it all together - maybe the first "complete" build that'd been done of the project with a complete Porthack wired in… It's not so hard to see what happens from here - they complete this, hacknet gets out somehow, the world's in total chaos, and our one chance to stop digital security from falling into this insane monopoly slips away. What we have isn't perfect, and EnTech's security is good, but Hacknet ruins everything - and If we don't stop it now, it might be too late to stop it ever.**

 **Please,**

 **-Bit**

 **0'**

When me and Fallen finished this, we told V what we found out, he said we had to delete Hacknet from a backup server.

"Serna, you hack the server, i'll take out the proxy and firewall." Fallen said.

"Got it" I said.

"Start up sequencer. We need to do this now" Fallen said.

I started up my sequencer, and me and Fallen clicked activate at the same time. We were hacking the backup server to delete Hacknet.

"Serna, start opening the ports! I got the proxy and firewall opened!" Fallen said.

I started to open the ports one by one till I got it hacked, I started to quickly go through the files and found the Hacknet archive and I deleted it, but when I did, it also deleted every Hacknet but mine. After that I discounted and told V that I deleted the Hacknet archive, and it deleted the other Hacknet copies out there.

"Fallen, i'm sorry about what happened to your Hacknet." I said.

"Serna, it's fine." Fallen said. "You did it. But why wasn't yours deleted?"

A few seconds later I got an E-mail from Bit, he said to connect to Porthack Heart When I did that, all I saw was a rectangle in a 3D world. When I ran Porthack on it, I got an error on porthack and the rectangle started to change shape, and then disappear. Then a voice started to play, it was Bit's voice.

' **Hi.**

 **My name is Bit, and if you're hearing this, i'm already dead.**

 **It also means PortHack Heart's stopped, and my scripts worked.**

 **Which means we're finished.**

 **Which means you've done it.**

 **Doing this now was our last change I think.**

 **While they're in a rush to finish it all, and not under the eyes of the whole world yet…**

 **So… thanks.**

 **Thanks.**

 **If all's gone right, there's just one copy of Hacknet left to delete - and you're looking at it.'**

"Serna, I…" Fallen said.

"Fallen, Hacknet is finished." I said.

"Now what, you have the most powerful OS ever made." Fallen said.

"I'm going to do delete Hacknet." I said.

I took out the hard drive that had Hacknet on it and put it into the microwave.

"Ready Fallen?" I asked.

"Do it." He said.

I started the microwave and it obliterated the hard drive within seconds.

"Now what do you want to do?" Fallen asked.

I started to blush when I said this. "Maybe, we can go to the dance, together?" I said.

"Sure Serna. In a couple of days when it comes around." Fallen said.


End file.
